jacksmith_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Administrators
__NOWYSIWYG__ Administrators, commonly known as admins or sysops (sys'tem '''op'erators), are wiki editors who have access to technical features that help with maintaining wikis. Different users have access to different site functions. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, Administrators can access a few additional functions. For a complete list of users who currently have Administrator access, see . Types of Administrators At Jacksmith Fanon Wiki, there are three types of Administrators: * Senior Administrators, * Junior Administrators, and * Sophomore Administrators Active Administrators '''Active Administrators are Jacksmith Fanon Wiki’s actual Administrators, who assist the Active Bureaucrats Group (ABG) with the maintenance of the wiki. The following comprise the Active Administrators Group (AAG): :As at 04:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC). Like the Active Bureaucrats Group, the members of the Active Administrators Group are available to assist you should you have any questions. The highlighting for the Active Administrators Group is a darker shade of green than that for other Administrators. Junior Administrators Junior Administrators are Like all members of Jacksmith Fanon Wiki, Junior Administrators are welcome to participate in all aspects of the Jacksmith Fanon Wiki community (e.g., talkpage discussions, Noticeboard discussions, Requests for Rights, Requests for Bot Approval, etc.) Finally, through participation and maintenance activities, a Junior Administrator may become an Active Administrator. It’s really up to the individual! The highlighting for Junior Administrators is a lighter shade of green than that for members of the Active Administrators Group. Administrative tools Administrators have “tools” to do certain things that help with maintenance. See the for a guide on using Administrator functions and tools. Deleting Administrators can and undelete pages, page histories, and uploaded files. On Jacksmith Fanon Wiki, deletion is done to delete vandalism, spam, and not needed pages. Protection Administrators can and unprotect pages. On this wiki, protections are usually done to prevent vandalism and/or spam or disruptive editing to certain pages. It is also done to protect widely used pages that have high-risk. Blocking Administrators have the ability to and unblock users from editing for a period of time, which is determined by the blocking Administrator. (See Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Blocking Guidelines). On other wikis, blocks are usually done to prevent users from vandalizing or disruptive editing. Other * Under certain circumstances, members of the Active Administrators Group can edit the interface by changing system messages and skins. * All Administrators have access to certain that normal users do not. These pages include: ** or ** ** ** ** ** ** Adminship Bureaucrats have the ability to grant Administrator privileges to users. Users can become an Administrator by requesting it at Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Requests for Rights where the Jacksmith Fanon Wiki community will review your request. An active Bureaucrat will make the final determination whether or not to grant the requester the sysop bit. De-sysoping Bureaucrats are able to “de-sysop” Administrators. This can occur through one of two processes: * Community decision resulting from a Noticeboard discussion; or * Unilateral, Bureaucrat decision resulting from especially egregious behavior on the part of the individual de-sysoped, where delay could result in greater damage to the wiki. In most cases, it is not unusual for a de-sysoped Administrator to also receive a block of some duration. See also * * Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Requests for Rights * * * *